vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor
|-|Base= |-|Pain Packer (Unnamed Form)= Summary Feitan Portor is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with Rising Sun Name: Feitan Portor Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hunter, Martial Artist, Thief, Nen User |-|Base= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Transmuter; Feitan is a powerful Nen user and can use all the basic and advanced techniques), Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Master of Torture (He was about to break Gon's arm and remove his nails before Nobunaga stopped him. He also tortured Owl, a member of the mafia shadow beast (here; warning - the image is graphic) |-|Pain Packer= Powers and Abilities: Creation (Feitan can conjure a suit of armour), Rage Power (Feitan's rage activates Rising Sun), Statistics Amplification (Rising Sun boosts his aura output), Energy Projection and Transmutation (Transmuted his aura into a miniature sun. The more damage Feitan takes, the stronger it is. He emits the ball into the air), Fire Manipulation (Rising Sun incinerates the victim), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Feitan's armour protects him from the effects of Rising Sun) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable, if not superior to Bonolenov), higher with Rising Sun. (Rising Sun easily killed Zazan, who was completely unaffected by Feitan's Ko attack, Rising Sun is lethal to the Phantom Troupe members with Phinks saying it would instantly destroy Kalluto) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher (Is one of the swiftest Phantom Troupe member. Usually shown to blitz his opponents. Restrained Gon before he could react. Escaped a car before Fun Fun Cloth took effect. Kalluto, a member of the infamous Zoldyck family, could barely perceive Feitan's fight with Zazan. Was stated to be rusty in his battle with Zazan. As the match went on, Feitan was beginning to overwhelm Zazan with his speed) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ranks 5th in arm-wrestling in the Troupe, where all members are endowed with superhuman strength) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived a Nen attack while completely defenceless. Tanked attacks from Zazan, one of the strongest Squadron Leaders) Stamina: Immensely High (As one of the fastest Troupe members, he should have endurance comparable to the likes of Hisoka and Uvogin. Feitan can fight dozens of mafia members and fought the remarkably powerful Zazan without showing any signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with his Umbrella, higher with Nen techniques, hundreds of meters with Rising Sun Standard Equipment: Sword in an umbrella sheath Intelligence: Above Average (Feitan is a highly skilled combatant and a master torturer. He is usually seen reading Trevor Brown books as a hobby) Weaknesses: Feitan rarely fights at full strength. Pain Packer requires damage to be dealt to Feitan. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Feitan is a powerful Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques *'Pain Packer (許されざる者パインパッカー Unforgiven):' Activated by Feitan's rage; he seemingly only uses it when angered. Phinks implies that there are numerous forms of Pain Packer. Feitan uses his aura to conjure a protective armor around himself. This armor can completely protect him from the effects of the following technique. tumblr_mtjgsnGW5B1rmpk94o2_400.gif b166aefd627724071f4068408ed8ec9927f44c4a_hq.gif *'Rising Sun (太陽に灼かれてライジングサン Burnt by the Sun):' Feitan transmutes his aura into scorching heat, its power depending on the pain and injuries inflicted to him in battle. The ability is manifested through emitting a ball of aura into the air, which then transforms into a miniature sun that burns the victim to death; the more damage received, the hotter the fire, and the longer it will burn. 9172827f50000366909347a8914af8cdf77146a4_hq.gif Feitan's_rising_sun.gif Gallery Genei_fei.jpg|Anime design. PainpackeR.png|Pain Packer armor Feitan_vs_Zazan.gif|Feitan fighting Zazan Feitan_aura.jpg|Feitan unleashing his aura Feitan_Pain_Packer-1.jpg|Pain Packer (Unnamed form) Rising_Sun-1.jpg|Rising Sun Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sword Users Category:Thieves Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Adults Category:Psychopaths Category:Afterimage Users Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Parasol Users Category:Nippon Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8